Talent Show Mixup
Talent Show Mixup is the twenty-seventh episode of Season 4 of Super Mario Island and is the overall 192nd episode. Summary When Magby and her male shiny counterpart wear the same costume, the SMI crew, including Rockruff and Shinx, mistake the male Shiny Magby for the original Magby. However, there is only one member of the entire crew who knows which is the real Magby and which is the Shiny Magby... Plot The episode starts with a shot of Shroomish Plains, which cuts to a shot of a white tent in Flower Fields. Inside the white tent is a male shiny Magby, who is Magby's counterpart that just moved on the island. Magby approaches the white tent and Shiny Magby comes out. Shiny Magby greets Magby and Magby greets him back. Magby asks Shiny Magby how he's doing on the island so far and Shiny Magby says he's doing awesome. Wondering something, Shiny Magby asks Magby if she's ticklish. Magby answers yes and asks Shiny Magby why he asked her that. Shiny Magby raises a mischievous eyebrow as he smirks and tackles Magby. Shiny Magby sits on Magby's legs and tickles her belly, sides, ribs, armpits and neck. Magby starts laughing and squirming, blushing as she pounds on the ground playfully. Shiny Magby tickles Magby's lower belly and Magby starts squealing. Hearing Magby squeal when he tickles her lower belly, Shiny Magby playfully teases "Looks like I found one of your tickle spots!" and tickles all over Magby's lower belly. Shiny Magby, wondering if Magby's feet were ticklish as well, turns to Magby's feet and starts tickling them. Magby starts laughing maniacally and squirming as she blushes hard and pounds on the ground more playfully. Shiny Magby tickles Magby's soles and Magby starts squealing again. Hearing Magby squeal when he tickles her soles, Shiny Magby playfully teases "I found another tickle spot!" and tickles all over Magby's soles. A few minutes later, Shiny Magby stops tickling Magby and lets her breathe as he gets off of her. Magby recovers her breath and asks Shiny Magby if he's ticklish. Shiny Magby blushes and answers yes. Magby asks Shiny Magby where his tickle spots are and Shiny Magby answers that his tickle spots are the middle of belly, his ribs and his toes, as being tickled in any of those areas drive him mad. Smirking, Magby tackles Shiny Magby and starts tickling his tickle spots. Shiny Magby starts laughing hysterically and pleads for Magby to stop. A few moments later, Magby stops tickling Shiny Magby and lets him breathe. Shiny Magby recovers his breath and asks Magby if she likes raspberries. Magby says yes and says she loves raspberries. Shiny Magby smirks and pins Magby down. He lowers his head to Magby's belly and starts blowing raspberries on it. Understanding the other type of raspberries (I.e: Tickle Raspberries), Magby starts laughing hysterically and begs for Shiny Magby to stop blowing. Shiny Magby stops blowing and lets Magby catch her breath. Magby recovers her breath and Shiny Magby gives her belly a bunch of kisses, making Magby giggle uncontrollably to the kisses given on her belly. When Shiny Magby stops kissing Magby, Magby kisses the center of Shiny Magby's belly, causing him to giggle hysterically. Just then, Mudbray comes over and meets Magby. Magby introduces Shiny Magby to Mudbray and Mudbray introduces herself to Shiny Magby. Wondering something, Shiny Magby asks Mudbray if she's ticklish. Mudbray says she's not ticklish and Magby corrects her by telling Shiny Magby that Mudbray is very ticklish. Mudbray then makes a confessional by saying that she's "absolutely screwed". After the confessional, Magby tells Shiny Magby that Mudbray is most ticklish on her back and hooves. Smirking, Shiny Magby tackles Mudbray and starts tickling her hind hooves while Magby scribbles her fingers on her back. Mudbray starts squealing and begs for Shiny Magby and Magby to stop tickling her. Quotes (Magby clears her throat and introduces Shiny Magby to the SMI gang) Magby: (clears throat) (introducing Shiny Magby) "This is my counterpart and friend Shiny Magby!" Shiny Magby: (smirks) (Shiny Magby tackles Magby and starts tickling her) Shiny Magby: "Tickle tickle!" Magby: (laughs) "AHAHE! Stop tickling me!" Shiny Magby: "Say you'll hang out with me! C'mon say it!" (tickles faster) Magby: (laughs) "Okay! Okay! I'll hang out with you!" Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Flower Fields. * This episode also marks the debut of Shiny Magby, who becomes a supporting character from this episode onwards. Category:SMI Episodes (Season 4)